Ride Or Die
by AngelFace24
Summary: She didn't know why he turned on them but she knew that wasn't him. Now it was her turn to fight for their family. This is a prediction based on watching the trailer for Fast 8 and the scene photos posted online on how the story. will play out in The Fate of The Furious.
1. Chapter 1

_Havana, Cuba_

 _She opens her eyes to the feeling of his chest against her cheek. Wearing only her lacy bra, the events of last night replaying in her head made her smile. He had been the only man that she ever let have her body, heart, and soul. Every time they made love, it felt like the first time. After all they've been through, they were given a second chance and wanted to enjoy every moment they have together. They got married again, since the first couple of years were kind of a mess, and they've been on a long extend honeymoon, Cuba was an extended stay._

 _She sat up to kiss her husband on the lips. He woke up with an instant response. He wrapped one arm around, pulling her on top of him, while his other hand pushes her hair back._

"Good Morning Mrs. Torretto.", she kisses him when he says it.

"Good Morning Mr. Torretto." She keeps kissing him and she feels him against her leg

"Looks like somebody's wide awake done there.", she laughs as he starts to turn red. "I don't mind waking up to that every day."

 _She sits up and takes off her bra from the front clasp. Without warning, she guides him inside her._ _ **Uhhhh**_ _. She loved the feel of him inside of her. He loved her being on top, watching her feel the pleasure he gave her while she rode him. He quickly sat up against the headboard before she could move and had her in his lap, this position always made them feel connected closer with each other. His hands went to her back as he guided her movements up and down. She presses her hands on his chest to keep balance. He would hit so close to her spot, she made herself slow down to keep from coming. She bent forward to kiss him and kept moving as she did so._

"Uhhh, I love you so much baby."

 _This turned him on even more. He grabbed her legs and flipped them over, while still inside of her, now being on top. He pumped slowly in and out while holding her left leg against his hip. He knew this move made her weak and that she enjoy it. She grabbed the sheets with one while the other was holding his hand while he pounded into her._

"You feel that baby?, How could you be all the way across the world and not remember all of this ?"

 _"I can't. OH GOD YESS. Don't stop" She closes her eyes and grabbed his back, dragging her nails down as he kept thrusting at a steady pace._

"I love you baby."

'Come with me. I want to feel all of you baby."

 _She kisses him and let's go of her other hand to grab his shoulders. The amount of heat between them was torture. He slipped his hand down between them and she let out a scream of pure passion._

 _Three more thrusts and she's gone, she arches her back and she comes so much, it hurts. Feeling her convulse and come around him made him come fast, shooting his seed deep inside her. That was the most passionate they had made love to each other. It wasn't just sex with them, even in the beginning of their relationship. He only showed his emotional side with her and he would always be gentle with her. Their first time together was passionate and satisfying, He was her first and she was young, he wanted to make it meaningful for her. After that, it was always making love for them, not matter where it was._

 _They landed on the bed, wrapped in each other's limbs._

"God, I love you."

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that."

"It ain't a bad way to go."

 _They kissed as she lifted herself off of him. She back laid down on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She got up and grabbed her top. She felt his hand trace her back._

"Stay in bed."

"I'm just going to get some water, I won't be long." _She walks to the bathroom and turns to him._ "You better get ready for Round 2 Torretto." _She smiles as she walks into the bathroom._

 _He smiles and throws a pillow behind his head with his arms crossed behind him. He relaxes until he remembers something._ _ **He wasn't wearing a condom**_ _. Not like they ever used them. They did the first year they got together but after that, they just stopped using them and were just lucky. They never actually talked about settling down and having kids, not even after they got married. Dom always knew Letty would be his wife and mother of his children. It got him starting to think maybe they're ready to start a family._

 _Letty walked back in their bedroom in her tank top and a pair of shorts. She jumped back in bed and wrapped her arms around him. She shuts her eyes as he kisses her forehead._

"Letty?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you think about us having a little crew of our own?"

 _Her eyes jolt open when he said that. She sat up on her elbow and traced her fingers on his chest. She thought about having his babies since she said I do. She just didn't know if he wanted them yet._

"Well, we never talked about having a family but after everything we've been through and how we never plan anything. But, if we both are ready, I wouldn't mind being barefoot and pregnant in our next adventure."

"You meant it. Are you sure you're ready to do this?", _He sits up on his side and pushes her hair to the side._

"There's nothing I want more than to watch you in the car with a brown haired baby girl on your lap and showing her how to drive behind the wheel."

"You mean he?"

"You already betting on a boy?"

"I'm not betting, I know it."

"Well, I guess we better start practicing papa."

 _They kiss and wrapped her arms around each other. Dom reaches to turn off the lamp while they continue to kiss._


	2. Chapter 2

_He sits at the pool and a waitress brings him another Corona._

"Courtesy of senior Mando."

"Thank You."

"Happy to serve you Senior Toretto." _She plays with her hair._

 _He feels a hand on his shoulder behind him._

"Hi baby." _She kisses him, prolonged and hot._ _She was in her blue bikini and her hair was down in waves. She lifted her aviators up to her head and shook the waitresses hand._

"Hi, I'm his wife." _Letty shook her hand with a hard grip. She got her message across. The waitress walked away as Letty sat down in the chair next to him._

"That's a first."

"Well, when your husband isn't wearing a ring, you got fight off a whole lot of skanks." _She puts her sunglasses back on._

"That's why I love you. I got you something."

"Okay."

 _She sits up and turns her body to face him. She takes of her sunglasses and lays her hand behind her on the chair._ _He sits to the side of the chair and pulls the ring out of his pocket. It was a silver band and it was big enough to fit her finger._

"You are my Ride or Die." _He slips the ring on her finger._

 _"_ Dom, it's beautiful."

 _She looks at it and she's instantly in love. They had the necklace as their ring together but he wanted to make it official. He got the bands because she deserved the value and love that signifies a marriage._

 _"_ I love you Mr. Toretto ."

"Say it again."

"Mrs. _Kisses her_ Toretto."

"God you make it sound so sexy." _She kisses him and they get caught up._

 _Out of no where, His cell rings. He looks at it and it's an unknown number._

"Go take it. I'll be fine."

"Meet you back in the room."

"I'll be up in a little bit."

 _He walks off to the room and answers the phone. She sits back and takes the moment to relax._

 _Letty was walking back into their hotel room from the pool when she walked in on Dom. He had to take a call from Hobbs and headed back to the room. He was on the phone when she got back and it sounded serious. He's sitting on the bed and has the look on his face,_

 _"_ We're going back aren't we?"

"We don't have to."

"Dom, this is what we do. And besides you could never stay out of trouble." _She wraps her arms around his neck._

"Every time we say we're done, we end up where we started. Okay, let's make a deal. _She sits on his lap._ "How about after this, we go back home and officially retire. We have a regular life with you and me working in the garage and running around chasing after three really cute babies. What do you think?"

 _He was ready to settle down. He was content with the fast life he had but it was time for a change, a change with her. He was ready for it; they were ready for it._

"Okay. Last job and as soon as we're done, we got back to plan baby."

 _She laughed._ "Oh, wait a minute. We don't have to put it on pause. _She takes off her black knit cover top to reveal her blue bikini._

"I mean we don't have to leave right this second." _She kisses his neck in between her words._

"We got a lot of time to kill". _He smiled_ _as he returns her kiss. He takes hold of her legs and wraps them around his waist as he gets up._

"Where are you taking me?", _She laughs_

"We are in need of long, not bath." _He starts his walk to the bathroom_

"You know we're just gonna get dirty again."

"I know."

 _She bites her lip and kisses him as they got inside. He sets her down and kisses her. He goes to the tub and turns the water on. They take off their clothes and step into the tub together. She laughs as he puts foam from the bubbles in her face. She turns around and lays her back on his chest. He wraps his arms her and she holds his arms. She rests her head in the crook of his neck ans he kissed her forehead._

"You always know what I need. I've been so tired all day and this heat is making me pass out every ten seconds."

"Soon we'll be back in our smog filled neibourghhood with working A/C and paint a room for the baby."

"How many kids do you want?"

"As many as we can?"

"You gonna use me as your baby making machine?"

"No. We always talked about having a big family."

"Okay. How about two of each. But if you think about getting me pregnant with twins, I'll castrate you in your sleep."

"Haha. However many we have, they'll be lucky to have you as a mom."

 _She turns her head and looks up at him._

"I love you you know that."

"I love you too."

 _They spend the rest of the time kissing and just laying in each others arms._

 _[The Next Day]_

 _The next morning, she wakes up early with the sun shining on her face. It's 7 AM and she feels quizzy in her stomach. She jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. he slams the door shut and it wakes up Dom. He sits up and rests his back against the headboard. He hears Letty throwing up in the bathroom and gets out of bed to check on her. He gives it a couple of seconds and he hears the toilet flush._

"Baby. You okay?"

 _She opens the door and is wiping her mouth with a small towel._

"I'm fine. I just need to go to clinic."

"You think you sick?"

"It's probably just my stomach bug coming back."

 _She runs her hand through her hair as she throws the towel in the laundry bin walking to the foot of their bed. She sits downs and puts her hands on the bed so her arms were locked for her to sit up. Dom walks to her and bends down on his knee._

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to go get checked out anyways and you've already see my parts daily."

 _He laughs as she puts her hands on the back of his neck._

"I'll be back before we check out and we can head to the airport."

"Alright." _He hugs her tightly and she feels it in her arms. She can feel the worry in his chest. She breaks away from the hug and holds his face in her hands._

"Baby, I'm just going down the block. Nothing is gonna happen to me, I promise."

"Letty, the last time we let the other person leave, we almost died. I don't want to lose you again."

"You know what, how about we check out and you drive me over. You can wait outside while I'm in there."

 _She looks at him and sees the sadness in his eyes._

"Hey, You're not gonna lose me again. I'm not going anywhere."

 _He kisses her forehead and holds her in his arms. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder._


	3. Chapter 3

_The crew was already at work when they got back. Getting back into the just of things wasn't all that hard. Letty was working on her old Nissan 240 SX in the hanger when Dom walked in to check up on her. He was in debreifing a while ago but was M.I.A in the control room for the past hour. He wrapped his arms around her as she has head down working on the engine._

"Have you been working on this all night?". _He kisses the side of her head._

"Just a couple of hours. Kind of comforting. Do you ever wish Mia and Brian never moved so far away?" _She reached her arm around him and took hold of his neck._

"Everyday. But they wanted a life away from the crazy mess we all made and so did we."

"Are you still happy with our life. With me."

"You okay?."

"Yeah. Just thinking about how much has changed. We were just a couple of kids messing around and getting into trouble. Now sixteen years later, we're married and having babies. I don't know, I just never thought I would be happy like this."

 _Her voice starts sounding horse as she can't hold back her tears. She feels her body being turned around and she's now facing him. He lifts her chin and puts his hand on her cheek._

"You deserve to be happy. All I ever wanted was to give you a good life."

"And you have. You've given me more than any person can ask for."

"Then what's wrong?"

 _She let's out a deep breath and turns her eyes to the toolbox._

"You mind helping out with this while we talk."

"Yeah."

"Can you get the pliers out there for me?"

 _He goes to the cart at the trunk as she goes back under the hood. She tuning in the carbarator when he opens the toolbox and finds something on top of them. He face goes blank and he stares at it closely. He slowly puts his hand inside and takes it out._

"Letty."

"Yeah."

 _She smiles and comes up from the hood and pulls it down. She sees him standing next to the cart and he's holding a white plastic stick with a pink cap on it._

"Is this yours?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you?"

"Uh huh." _She nods her head and she puts her hands on her hips._

"We're.."

 _She brings her hands to her mouth and presses them together. She lowers them down and smiles while tears came out of her eyes._

"We're pregnant."

 _He walks over to her and lifts her in his arms. She laughs as she's jolted up into the air. He holds her tight and kisses her lips. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and proceeds to do so with her legs when she feels a wave of nausea hit her like a bullet._

"Mmh. Dom put me down, I'm feeling dizzy."

 _He sets her down and she runs to the trash can. She pulls her hair up with one hand and grabs the rim of the large tin that stood by the desk. She bends over to throw up. Dom walks over and rubs her back as she coughs up the rest out of her mouth. She lifts herself up and wipes her mouth as she turns around._

"I'm okay. I'm suppose to throw up. The baby's doing it like every hour."

"When did you find out?"

"You remember that night at the beach and you know how we thought "It hasn't happened yet, so we're just really lucky". I thought I was just sick from the water but I went to the clinic and found out I was eight weeks. I didn't want to do an ultrasound cause I wanted you to be there the first time we met her or him but they wanted to make sure it was healthy."

 _She reaches in her back pocket and takes out a small picture. He takes it in his hand and looked at the little globe of white light._ _He laughs with shock and overall excitement. He hugs her again and rubs his hand down the back of her hand as she lays her head down on his shoulder._

"Oh my god. Is that why you're upset?"

 _She unlocks from the hug and sets her arms on his forearms._

"No. Baby, I am so happy. I just didn't think it would happen so fast. All the crashes I've been in, part of me thought I couldn't get pregnant. I didn't want to dissapoint you if I couldn't give you a baby or if the test said no. They said it was a miracle that this one hasn't.."

"Hey. This kid is a Torretto, he's a tough guy just like his mom."

 _She smiles and looks up at him._

"You think it's a boy."

"You doubting my boys right now?"

"Oh I've never doubted them. I wouldn't be knocked up if they weren't working down there."

 _He laughs at her joke. He never thought it would be hard for them to get pregnant. She had never told him about what she found out when she went to the clinic in Mexico to find out more about the night of her accident._

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared that I couldn't give you the one thing you hoped for so much."

"Come here."

 _He guides her to the car and sits her down on the hood of her car. He stands in front of her and sets his hands on her shoulders._

"You could never dissapoint me. It doesn't matter how we have them. All that matters is that I get to have a family with you and only you."

 _He cups her cheeks with his hands and looks into her sad brown eyes._

"No more secrets. If we have got something to tell each other, rip it off like a band-aid. Promise?"

"Promise."

 _He kisses her forehead and pressed his against her's. He bends down and stops at her stomach. He lifts her shirt and kisses her flat stomach. She laughs as she feels tickled by his kisses. She put her hands on his head as he rubs her belly in circles._

"And you. If you ever lie to me or your mom, you're pretty much gonna be screwed. But we'll always love you, no matter how many times you screw up."

 _Letty smiled as he talked to the baby. She knew this kid was gonna be a handful with them as parents but she knows that they'll figure it out. Seeing him like this made her think about something she had been keeping hidden for so long. He didn't know how he would feel when she told him but knew that he deserved to know the truth, even if it meant that he would hate her for it. He stood back up and held her in his arms._

"So since we aren't keeping secrets anymore. There's something I need to tell you."

"Is it the baby?"

"No no,the baby's fine."

 _She took his hands and held them in hers. She takes a deep breath and lets it out with relief. She finally let's it out._

"Dom, after you left for Mexico a lot of shit hit the fan. When I crashed my car I-"

"Dom, we got a hit on a break in at an arms unit. Did I just walk in on married folk time cause I can come back in like five minutes."

"It's alright Roman. We'll be up there in a minute."

 _Roman walks back into the hallway and Letty steps off the car._

"We can talk after we get this done."

"You sure? It sounded pretty important."

"And it'll be important later. Besides as soon as we nab these guys the sooner we can be back home."

 _He kisses her and they walk their way back to the main control room. She bought herself more time to figure out how she was going to tell Dom. She knew that this would not only shake their marriage, it could tear their family apart._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Picks up at the beginning of the first trailer._**

"They're still on us

"These boys are taking this personal."

"You were only suppose to create a diversion Roman."

"That was complete distruction."

"What you want from me. I'm Roman Pierce man, it's what I do."

"Phase two."

"What's phase two?"

"Bombs away."

"Holy Sh-"

 _Wrecking ball hits the cars behind them._

"Great job there brother. When we get back to the base, beer's on me."

"Told y'all we're good."

"Man, you and that big-ass forehead always getting our asses whopped."

"Tej, I swear man you disrespect me one more time."

"I swear you two are as annoying as kids."

"Hold up, why are you two so quiet?"

"You wanna tell'em baby?"

"I don't know how they're gonna take it Dom."

"Take what?"

"You think you can make a demon minivan for us?"

"He knocked you up didn't he?"

"About damn time. I thought something was wrong down there."

"Kind of weird you would keep up with that Rom."

"You know what I mean."

"Hobbs, you wanna take the back way for an all-clear."

"You got it."

"See you guys back at the base."

 _They turn left while everyone heads back. This is when Dom runs Hobbs off the road._

 ** _So this picks up right after the 1/2 minute of the trailer and Dom turns on the family. Also out of curiosity, what are some names you think they would want to name the baby. Let me know in the comments_**

 _They get back to the base and see Hobbs at the table._

"Thank God. About time they sprung your ass out." _Roman says as they walk in._

"Glad to see I was missed."

"Hate to cut the reunion short but we gotta get to work. And you guys are gonna need all the help you can get." _Says_

"Surprise."

"OH HELL NO."

"What the fuck is Shaw?"

"What the hell is this?"

"Are you kidding right now?"

"You better have a good reason why you got me in a room with this criminal?." _Says Hobbs_

"You might wanna calm down their Hobbs. I think that tank top's cutting off your circulation." _Says Shaw_

"Alright. Before you two kill each other, you're gonna work together." _Says_

"And why out of all the bad guys you gotta spring this one." _Tej says._

"Cause she's just as skilled and diabolical as he is. You guys need to work together." _Says_

"And how exactly will this even work?" _Ramsey says._

"We go to war. plan out a strategy and get on their trail before they make their next hit."

"Guys, Where's Letty?"

 _They didn't notice her leave the room. They wondered how they didn't notice her leave the room._

"I'll go find her."

 _Roman goes down to the garage and finds Letty sitting in the car. Her back was against the front seat and her head was hanging back while her eyes were closed. Roman walks over to the passenger seat window and crouched down to look inside._

"Letty, you okay?"

 _She lifts her head up and and turns to him. She eyes are puff and her mouth is stiff. There were dry tears trailing down her cheeks and her breathing was heavy._

"My husband just tried to kill me and I want to purge my guts out because there's another person growing in my stomach and I can't stop crying because of my fucking hormones. So no I'm not okay."

 _She opens her door and gets up out of her seat._

"Where are you going?"

"To go find him."

"And do what?"

"Kick his ass first and I'll wing it from there."

"Letty, we don't know where the hell he is. Whatever he's doing for whatever reason is dangerous that what we know now. You go in there blind and they'll shoot you on the spot."

 _She stops in her tracks as he comes over to stand in front of her._

"He promised this kid will have a father. I need to bring him home."

"We're gonna bring him home."

 _He hugs her and she starts to cry in his shirt as she lets him hold her._

"It's gonna be okay."

"I'm really scared. What if we can't bring him home?"

"We're gonna get him back. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_They track him down to New York where Cipher's team is set to break into a highly classified tech facility to steal highly lethal wireless bomb that can dismantle an entire arms control system operated by the military. They follow him with the tracking device he had in his necklace. Before they left for Cuba, Dom had Tej put a tracker it. They're all in their respective cars and communicate through their radios._

"Alright, we got target survalence on Toretto."

"Surrond the building. Once he's out, we take him down and into custody."

 _Tej, Letty, and Jr. are in a duguised moving van on the street monitoring the secrurity camera's in the building by hacking the system.. Tej sees Letty's worry in her eyes looking down at her stomach. They watch Dom moving towards the front of the building's exit._

"They aren't gonna shoot him on sight."

"Not if they have to."

 _Her voice is filled with as her husband wasn't afraid to take down anyone that's in his way._

"Why did he want a tracker in there?"

"You. He said if something happened to you again, he wanted to know that he could find you again."

 _Knowing that Dom would go out of his way for his wife to be safe gives her a ray of hope. She puts her hand on her flat belly, praying that their child would give him a reason to come back to them, back to her. She looks outside the window, her hand in a knuckle pressed into her mouth, and sees Dom walk out of the building with a briefcase in his hand. 's guys baracade him in front of the building with guns win tow. Dom fights his way out of it and runs down to the street. Letty sees him and opens the door._

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get him."

"Letty!"

 _Jr. steps over to try and grab her but Tej stops him._

"I'd stop if you wanna keep your arm."

 _Letty gets out of the car to chase after him. Shaw catches up to him and he fights him for a while. When Letty catches up to him, Dom pulls out a gun and shoots Shaw in the head. She quickly grabs the briefcase from his hand and starts running down the block. He chases after her and they continue this for two blocks. They hear the gunshot and jump off of their seats._

"Now can we go?"

"Why are still sitting here? Come man."

 _Letty cuts through an alley but hits a dead end. She turns around and sees her husband in front of her with a gun in his hands._

"Well I don't know if I should shoot again or kick you in the crotch for letting the blonde bitch shove her tongue in your mouth."

"Give me the case Letty."

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"You can't understand Letty."

"You know I never thought we'd be here. Fight on different sides."

"There aren't any sides."

"You just killed a man Dom."

"He got in the way."

"What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

 _He's silent as his face is still. Letty eyes start to fill with tears and he doesn't react. She doesn't understand why he's doing this them, to turn back on their family._

"You want this? Tell me why you're doing this?"

 _He says nothing._

"Talk to me please. Just tell me what's going on."

 _He starts to show some emotion in him as his face shows regret and not wanting to leave her. He starts to move forward when the sound of cop cars coming._

"Give me the case Letty."

"No."

"Don't make me do this."

 _She sees him start to slowly raise his gun. She looked at him with disbelief that he would even think about putting a bullet in her. Whatever this woman had on him, it wasn't worth more than his wife and their baby._

"You not gonna do it. Dom, look at me. If you love me and you love this baby, you are not gonna shoot me."

 _He lifts his gun and shoot in the air, sending some sort of signal. The sound caused Letty to grab her ears and fall to the ground from the shock, causing her to drop the case. He runs up to her and grabs it while she's still down. She manages to get up and sees him start to leave. She yells out his name and he stops to turn around, seeing her face is taken over with anger and heartbreak. He knew this was hurting but he had to go though with this._

"Why are you doing this?"

 _He resists for a second but then finally says something._

"They have Dani."

 _Her face goes from hurt to shocked when she heard him say that name. Suddenly, a black car suddenly pulls up and he jumps into it, without looking back. As he drives off, Tej and Jr. catches up to where she is._

"You okay?"

"I'm alive but no?"

"Who's Dani?"

 _She lets out a tired and hurt breath. Her brain shuts out the words being said in front of her. She realizes he now knows the secret she's been keeping for sixteen years. That this was why he was going against the family, he was trying to save theirs._

"Letty, Who's Dani?"

 _She consciousness wakes up back into reality and she tells them who this person is._

"She's our daughter."

 **Sorry it took me forever to update this story. School and work plus being sick pretty much taking it's toll on me and my time. I'm going to update my stories every week up to the release in the movie. Also, I'm working on a sequel for this story which you could possible tell by the ending of this chapter is about the family. Favorite and Review as always, you guys are awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Letty P.O.V_

 _We got back into the van and make our way back to the garage. I sit by the window and just stare at the sky. I couldn't believe what was happening. The child I've tried to protect the past sixteen years has been taken by these people and my husband is fighting on the opposite side. I didn't know how to feel right now. I want to cry and scream but I need to remain on some stable level for the sake of our baby. Our other baby. God, I never thought this would happen. I never thought that she would ever be thrown into this world. I can't imagine how mad Dom is at me for keeping her away from him, let alone her existence._

"You wanna talk about it?"

 _I get woken up by Tej's voice trying to talk to me._

"I wanted to keep her away from all of this."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be sixteen in August."

 _I reach in the back of my wallet and open the little flap that I had put in there years ago. I take out a small picture and hand it to him. A newborn in a pink onesie wrapped in a blush yellow blanket. Her little eyes were open and looking at the person holding her. The person holding her is me, only just my arms are in the picture._

"I was seventeen and Dom had gone on the run to mexico when I found out I was pregnant. I knew the feds were going to be watching me and Mia so I made her swear not to ever tell him. I was keeping the both of them safe, for Dom. If he ever found out, he would come back for her and the take him out at the border so I made the choice to give her up. We found a good family who would take care of her and love her as much as we would. I knew that her being adopted meant no one could ever find her or use her against us. The dad worked in homeland security and he and his wife promised to keep her away from all the craziness."

 _I try to hold it together but the tears start to fill my eyes._

"I always thought when she's older and understands everything, why I had to let her go, she would want to find us. They sent me a picture every day on her birthday and wanted our family back. That was when I went undercover to work for Braga. God, she must be so scared and confused. Does she know I died or alive, does she even know she's adopted?"

'Don't blame yourself. You made the hardest decision of your life and you did it because you love them both. That doesn't make you a bad mother or wife. We know why he's doing this now and we can get the both of them out of there."

"What if he's too far gone? I saw it in his eyes Tej. He wasn't afraid to put bullet in someone's chest. I begged him to come over but it's as if he just shut off his humanity."

"He's still there Letty. He would've shot you but he didn't. Letty, what are you thinking?"

 _It had me thinking, he didn't shoot me because he still loved me. He was doing this because he loved me and Dani. What if the way to bring him back was to do what Cipher's doing, put someone that he loves on the line._

"I know what we gotta do."

"What?"

"Cipher got him into this by taking Dani. The only way to get him out is to take the same thing away from him. Me."

What are you talking about?"

"What if we traded me for Dani? That way she's out of there and I'm in to take her out."

"That's insane. She could kill you."

"You know I can handle more than someone can think."

"Hobbs ain't gonna go for it."

"You really think he's going to try me?"

 _It was settled. I was going to save my daughter, even if it meant the possibility of never seeing her or Dom again._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I come back and hand over the case to the guys in burlap jackets. I leave the room and head down the hall. I pause for a moment and hit my fist against the wall. I shed a couple of tears but I do it in silence. WHAT The FUCK AM I DOING? I turned my back on my family, on my wife, the mother of my child. Then I remember Dani, my daughter. This girl I've only known about for three days has been caught in the middle of all of this mess that's my life. I haven't even processed how Letty never told me about her or if she even remembered her. Then I remember the baby, my god. All the pain I'm causing her is good for him either or her. God, I've screwed up big time. All I know i that if I don't do what she says, they'll kill the both of them and I'm not letting them pay for my mistakes. I will have my family back._

 _I got toward this room and open the door to see her. She's siting against the wall and she's throwing a ball against the wall. This is my first time to ever see her in person. She's a complete copy of Letty. She has her brown hair and tough grit. She looked sad and just wanting to go home._

"Hi."

"If you're here to try and get me on your side, the last guy that tried got a black eye."

"Well you definetely got your mom's temper and right hook."

 _She turns to look at me and her face turned from angry to shocked. She stands up and drops the ball to the floor, looking at me as if she had saw a ghost._

 _"_ Oh my God. It's you."

"I know. You probably saw me on America's most wanted."

"No, I remember you from a picture my mom left me. She wrote about you in her letter."

"I'm guessing you already know."

"I'm guessing you're my dad."

"You don't have to call me dad if you don't-"

"No, it's okay. I've known about being adopted since I was seven well since my mom died."

"Yeah about that. She's not really dead, it's a very long and crazy story."

"Well, I've been kidnapped and have had the most awkward first meeting with my bio dad. So finding out that my mom is alive is kind of a one up on the list."

 _I walk towards her and we sit down on the bed next to each other._

"Is there anything you want to know?"

"Did you know about me?"

"No. I only found out about you when they already took you and came to me. They're forcing me to work with them or they're going to hurt you."

"Are they making you hurt people?"

"Yeah. But the person I'm hurting the most is your mom."

"You really love each other?"

"I do."

"Then it means you're not a horrible person. That you care about your family."

"I know you have a good life but when this is all over, I'd really like to be apart of your life."

"Okay. You know I've always thought about who my parents were, to know where I come from. Now I know I have the pretty kick-ass parents"

 _I smile at her. I like the idea of being the cool dad. As soon as we get out of this, we could finally be a family together. I hug her and she hugs me back. I never want to let her go. The safest place for her to be is in my arms. I'm a dad, holding his daughter in his arms._

 ** _Meanwhile... Unknown to them, Cipher was watching them from one of the many camera she has on the plane._**

"I think it's time for a family reunion."

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _When we got back to base, I go into the garage to clear my head. I fix the engine on my car when I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I know the sound of those combat boots from a mile away._

"I know you're here to talk me out of it."

"I'm not. Your just as stubborn as your husband."

 _Hobbs knows me better than I thought he did. I turn around and see him carrying a blue file in his hand._

"Came here to give this to you. Everything we could find on your daughter."

 _I can't believe what I'm seeing. My baby girl's whole life is in there. I can't imagine what she looks like right now. I take them envelope from him and feel a sense of gratitude from him but curiosity of why he would do it. Especially since he's hunting down Dom like a lion in the jungle._

"Why did you do this? After everything that's happened?"

"Because I know what it feels like to almost lose your little girl."

"Thank you."

"We're gonna be up in controls looking at security."

"Okay. I'll be up in a bit."

 _He walks out of the room and I walk over to the table near by. I sit in a chair and open the file. I look at all of her records. Her dad is in Homeland Security and her mom is a pedatrician. I really got lucky finding them. She's on the honor roll, vice-president of her class, and a cheerleader. She has such a good and happy life. I'm relieved that she didn't end up on the wrong side of the tracks. I look on the other side to see pictures from Dani as a kid up until now. She's a complete copy of me and Dom. Her smile like mine and her eyes were so dark like her his. I can't believe this is all happening. I'm pissed at Dom right now but my main priority has changed. I not just bringing Dom back home, I'm bringing our daughter home._

 _I wipe my tears from my face and close it. It put it in the glove compartment of my car and head upstairs._ _I go into the control room and everyone is seems to be focused. Looks like we have something planned out_

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So what do we got?"

"Well since Cipher's already hit two spots already, we think she's heading to a base in Russia. So the plan is to do the trade off before that so you can get it and take down the main controls with this flash drive. It'll crash the entire system and force it to self destruct. You'll have a fifteen minute window to get at least two miles away from the explosion.'

"Okay, so how do we get in contact?"

"We're working on getting a signal through their wireless mainframe."

 _Suddenly, this grey smoke starts coming out of the vent._

"Uh guys. what the hell is that?" Roman says with panic in his eyes.

"I don't know but we need to get the hell..out..of"

 _Suddenly Hobbs passes out and the rest of us follow. My eyes start to close and all I remember is hearing footsteps come toward me, then I pass out._

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

 _Everyone starts to regain consciousness and the smoke had clear._

"Damn, what the hell was that?" _Roman says as he lifts himself from under the table._

"Knock out gas. Non-Lethal but throws down a punch." _Ramsey says as she stands up._

"Guys, where's Letty?"

 _Tej asks and they all look around to find her gone. Cipher had gotten one step ahead of them and now they're in more hot water than before. They now have Letty and they were running out of time._

 ** _Sorry it took me forever to update. I'm finally getting back on track with my stories. I've had the idea of what Dani would look like and I thought about it. This girl, Samantha Boscarino, was on Good Luck Charlie and How To Rock on Nickelodeon and she would totally be Dom and Letty's daughter if they ever casted for it. Look her up and you'll see what I'm talking about. Anyway, look out for a new update this weekend as I'm going on a retreat next week and will be away from internet connection. I promise I won't leave you guys waiting forever for a new chapter._**

 ** _Read and Review as always. You guys are awesome!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Letty's P.O.V_

 ** _My conscious takes my mind back to into the past. Back to when I was younger, I looked like I was eighteen. I was in the hospital, holding my baby girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, curled up in her own little ball to keep herself warm. Her little head was covered with brown hair and her little eyes were open. She held my pinky finger with her whole hand and she didn't want to let go. Her little bitty grip was so strong. Just like me and her daddy. I know that I'm making the right choice. She can have a better life this way. This is the hardest choice I had to make on my own. But I know Dom wouldn't want our child involved with the mess we made. The people adopting her are good people. Even though I met them only a few weeks ago, they saw that I was hurting letting her go. They promised to send me pictures of her so I know that she's okay. One day, when she's ready and wants to ever meet me, she'll understand why I'm doing this. To give her what I can't, to keep her safe. I got her a small silver baby chain with a small silver cross. To remember where she came from and that she is always apart of my life._**

 ** _"I know you're going to have a lot of questions when you get older. But I want you to know that I love you and I'm giving you the best chance. Where ever you are, I will always be with you."_**

 ** _I kiss her forehead and look at her for a while longer when the doctor walks in._**

 _ **"Letty, it's time.** "_

 _I wake up and everything is all hazy and blurry. I feel the cushions from under me and realize I'm on a couch. I look around and the room is all dark. There's a light coming from the ceiling and the walls are all black. There was a light coming from the corner of my eye and see a window, like the ones on a plane. I try getting up but I'm hit with a wave a pain from when I fell._

"Where the hell am I?"

"40,000 feet in the air."

 _I jump at the sound of a voice coming from the other side of the room. I look to see the face of a girl with my light caramel skin. Her brown hair ran down pass her shoulders. My heart jumps when I see what's around her neck. The small silver cross that I placed around my baby's hand sixteen years ago was on this girl. This girl sitting in front of me was my baby. My daughter was a young woman. She looked so much like me when I was her age and she had the eyes of her father. I don't know what to say to her. I don't know if she hates me or is relieved to see me alive. She's probably been scared through this whole ordeal and is absolutely terrified. I sit up and look at her trying to get my words out._

"How long have I been here?"

"They put you in here about an hour ago."

"So I'm guessing you already know who I am."

"Yeah, my dad gave me half of the story."

"This wasn't how I saw you meeting me. You should never have been thrown into this mess."

"Well I knew you my parents were kick ass so I guess it comes with the territory."

"You've been looking for us?"

"My parents told me I was adopted when you uh "died". So I decided to look for my dad. I'm guessing they found me looking online."

 _She was so smart and calm. I honestly thought she would be scared and paniced by Cipher and her lackies. But she's a tough cookie. There's no doubt in my mind, she's definetely our daughter. She probably has a lot of questions she wants answered and I want to answer them._

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

 _I don't know how long we have until someone came in or how she would react but she deserved to know the truth._

"I don't know where to start so here it is."

 _ **Sorry for the long update and short chapter. There's more to the story that I want to save later chapters.**_

 _ **Coming Up: Letty's first meeting with Daniella continued and her confronting Dom.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So the 2nd trailer just dropped and the music video for "Hey Ma" came out and had the Cuba scenes in there. In story related news, I changed my original set-up of what Daniella would look like. I decided to go with Becky G since she could pose a resemblance to Letty and has that tough free-spirit characteristic in her already. I'm working on a prequel and sequel for this story centered around the family so get ready.**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

"So I guess I'll start from the beginning. I met your dad when I was fifteen. I grew up down the street and got into cars when I was ten. I had the biggest crush on him but he never noticed me. It was't until I went to street race that I got his attention. I started coming to his garage and working on cars and we fell in love. We'd been together three years when your dad got into trouble working with this guy from the other side of town. I went with him to go do the job."

"Why?"

"I loved him and I stood by his side. Even if it meant being on the run."

"What happened?"

"I flipped my car and got hurt. Your dad got me out of there and I went to the hospital. By the time I got there, he was already on his way to mexico and I was gonna meet him down there. But when I was admitted, the doctor told me I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I was seventeen and your dad was in Mexico in hiding. I knew that if you stayed, they would have taken you away in the hospital and I would never see you again."

"Why didn't you tell dad?"

"Cause I knew what he would do. He would have come back or wanted to keep you and that would have tipped off the cops and they would have taken him and you away. So I made the hardest decision I ever had to make and put you up for adoption."

"If you guys weren't on the run, would you have still kept me?"

 _There it was. The nail in the heart. I knew she had a better chance at a good life if she wasn't with us. But in my heart, I wished I had taken her with me and we had the chance to raise her together. Tears start filling my eyes and I try to keep it together for her._

"If it was different, I never would have let you out of my arms. I wished that we got to see you take your first steps and walk you to your first day of school. But I know you already have parents that love you and I don't want you to think that I want to replace them."

 _She walks over to the couch and sits next to me. She takes my hands and looks at me, her face trailed with tears and a weak smile._

"All my life I wanted to know where I came from. I kept asking myself why you left and if you ever cared. But meeting you, I know that you really loved me enough to let me go. I never hated you for that mom. I've wanted to find you for so long and I'm not losing you now."

 _Hearing her call me mom brings me to tears and gives my heart so much relief. I take her in my arms and hold her tight, not wanting to let her go. She held on to me as if we were being closed by the walls. When I hear her starting to cry, I cradle her head in my shoulder and kiss her forehead. I can't believe I'm holding my daughter in my arms right now. That moment gave me more of the strength to get us out of here. I don't know how but she was going to come out of this alive._

"We're going to get you out of here okay. I promise."

 _Out of nowhere, we hear the door open. I turn to see two guys dressed in black vests and pants. They didn't have any weapons on them but I can't be sure._

"The boss wants to see you."

 _He points to me and I can feel Dani tensing up in my arms. What did she want with me? I didn't know if I was about to be tortured or worse, they hurt Dani._

"Mom, don't go."

 _I pull her face in my hands to look at me. Her eyes are filled with fear, fear of losing me. The same eyes I'd see in Dom whenever I almost died. I wasn't going to let her loose one of us just yet._

"Baby, baby look at me. Nothing is going to happen to me okay. I'm coming back, I promise."

 _I hug her one more time and during it, I put my pocket knife in her pocket where they could look. She can work her way out of here or fight off and get away from these creepy guys. I stand up and walk towards the door. The two step away to let me by and I walk through the door, not knowing what I'm walking into._

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I kept looking at my ring and couldn't get Letty out of my head. I asked myself how the hell we got into this mess ? We were happy in our own little bubble in Cuba before this all started. I keep thinking about the last good moment we had together, hoping we could go back to that after this._

 ** _[Cuba, eight weeks ago]_**

 **"You okay?"**

 ** _It was morning and Letty was laying down on her back while I laid on my side. I propped my arm on my elbow and rested my hand against my hand to look at her. We landed in Cuba yesterday and we spent the night just making love to each other. We had so much lost time to make up for and I wanted to worship every part of her body. She'd just woken up and her body was wrapped around in the sheets from the night before. She turned her face to me with a smile so big I hadn't seen in years._**

 **"Yeah. I just never want to leave this place or this room."**

 _ **I kiss her softly and she put her hand against my face.**_

 **"I need to tell you something."**

 **"Yeah. What is it?"**

 **"You know how I said I remember everything? I don't remember us ever having a talk about one day, maybe starting a family of our own."**

 _ **It was true. We never had the conversation about kids before. We were so caught up in the mayhem and craziness in our lives. I wanted to start that next part of my life with her, I just didn't know if she wanted them yet.**_

 **"I know. What are you thinking?"**

 **"I think that we've lost so much time already. There was so much holding me back before and I don't want to keep waiting to start our life together. I'm not saying I want to get pregnant tomorrow, but I just wanna know if it's something you'd want."**

 **"Do you remembered when I told you about that dream of you and me in Mexico?"**

 **"Yeah. We already did that."**

 **"That wasn't the dream. It was you and me were walking on the beach and holding this baby girl's hands in between us. Teaching her how to walk and our feet sinking in the sand. She looked just like you."**

 **"She did?"**

 **"Yeah. She had your brown hair and these eyes that were so dark with a little bit of light shining when you look at them.** **So to answer your question. If one day we do have kids, it'll be the second best day of my life."**

 **"What's the first?"**

 **"Marrying you."**

 _ **She laughed and kissed me. I cradle her in my arms as I pull her leg up against my waist. I pull her close to me, her now laying on her side. She moaned when she felt my hard-on pressing against her stomach. I start kissing her neck and she presses her hand on the back of my neck, showing she wanted more. I felt her pull away for a quick second and looked at me with a little smirk.**_

 **"You do know the first one's gonna be a boy?"**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Really."**

 **"How many?"**

 **"Maybe three."**

 **"I was thinking four.** **Two boys, two girls?"**

 **"I think I'm good with four. But I'm not popping out twins or else we are never having sex again."**

 _ **I laugh a little and turn us over to her side of the bed, me being on top of her.**_

 **"You got it. Well if we're gonna have four babies, we should probably practice first."**

 **"I think you're right."**

 _ **She pulls me down to her as I kiss her, pressing our chests against each other. We never wanted this moment to end.**_

 _We didn't think that would be the night we got pregnant. we thought that we could finally have that moment and stay there forever. I was tearing my family apart before my own eyes. I should be upset about Letty not telling me about ever having a baby. We could've gone through it together and could've gone to Rio like we thought about and raise our family. But I understand why she did it. Our lives were too dangerous to have kid around. I feel guilty for putting her in a place where she had to make a choice on her own. I think back to before, to what she was gonna say in the garage. She said something about what happened after the crash and she was about to finish when we were interrupted. She was going to tell me about Dani. I needed to get my family back and the only way I could was to get them out of here._

"You know some guys would be pretty pissed if they had a kid they never knew about?"

 _I hear her voice and my face turns grey and full of anger. I turn around to see her standing by the window, taunting at my emotions._

"You really haven't gotten out your anger out or confronted her."

 _Hearing her talk about Letty made me sick in my mom. She's been threatening to kill her and my family, using them to force me to do her bidding._

"Don't you dare talk about her."

"Fine, you can talk to her yourself."

 _The door slides open and my eyes are in shock as Letty walks into the room. How did she get her here? Why does she have her? I don't what she planned on doing to her but all I could think about in this moment was the hurt in my wife's eyes. The dried up tears down her face says it all. I've put her through hell before but this is probably the worst I've done to her. I turned my back on her, on our son or daughter that was growing inside her. What if something was wrong with the baby? I don't how she's feeling right now but I know she would want to punch in the face right now._

"I'll leave you two alone."

 _She walks out of the room and her men follow behind her. The moment those doors closed, my eyes went straight to Letty. The tension in the room is high and we just stare at each other for a minute and it felt like hours had passed. She starts walking towards me slowly and I follow._

"Letty, I-"

 _I suddenly feel the slap of her hand against my face._

 ** _Next: Confentation_**


	10. Chapter 10

_He knew he deserved the slap to the face. Under all the hurt she was feeling, there was a lot more anger over what he's done._

"That was for lying to me."

 _She slapped him again. This one caused him to fall to his knee from the unexpected hit._

"That's for nearly getting killed."

 _She punched him this time in his shoulder. He knew that she was pissed off and with the added hormones, it only magnified. She may be a woman but she was far more stronger than she looked._

"That one was because I'm pregnant and you left me."

 _He stands back up slowly and tries to fight off the stinging on the side of his face._

"I know you're pissed right now."

"Oh no. I passed pissed when you had a gun aimed at me. I'm only calm right now because of this baby. I don't know what I should mad at. That you were lying to me or you nearly killed the rest of us or maybe that you let that blonde bitch shove her tongue down your throat."

"I'm doing this for us."

"How the hell is any of this for us?"

"She was gonna kill Dani if I didn't go with them. I had no choice."

"You had one. You could have told me."

"They said they'd kill you if you came with me."

"We could've figured it out. You didn't have to go and trash half a city. She's my kid too."

"Your the only one that gets to be mad. What about me huh? Why did you tell me I had a daughter?"

"You know why I couldn't."

"What? You didn't want her or you thought it wasn't mine."

 _She couldn't believe he said that. She's always been loyal to him and put up with his crap half the time. After everything they've been through, she thought their love was strong enough to survive anything. But seeing this side of him made her realize that there may not be a way to come back from this. Questioning her loyalty to him made her anger subside and her heartbreak intensify. Tears started to forming in her eyes and she placed her hand on her stomach to keep her from breaking down right then and there._

 _Dom was shocked at what he had just said to her. His face was in disapointment in himself. He felt like the man he was sixteen years ago. The guy who would treated his girl like his trophy. Always placing her below the cars, the girls, and the thrill for racing. He had changed since then but in that moment he reverted to what he used to be._

"Letty-"

"You son of a bitch."

"I didn't mean to say that."

"But you were thinking it. OUR DAUGHTER was conceived from the love we had for each other. We may have been young but it meant something. And giving her up was was the hardest thing I ever had to do. So don't you dare say I never wanted her. Dom, I've been in love with you since I was fifteen. I've put up with your crap for so long because I knew that you always put me ahead of everything else. I forgave you for so much shit you pulled because my heart can't stop loving you. But you were willing to throw away fifteen years together. You walked out on this marriage the first time cause you wanted to keep me safe and I got that. But this time you didn't just walk out on me, you walked out on this baby and our family. I've fought so hard for us but I'm tired of fighting Dom. And my heart's been thrown around too much to try and forgive."

 _Tears streamed down her face as she tried not to choke on her words. The hurt was visible in Dom's eyes. He couldn't believe he had done so much pain to her. She was always so tough and never saw her be so vulnerable._

"You're the love of my life and the father of my children. I'll always love you."

 _He knows what she's going to say. He doesn't want to hear her say them. They'd gone through too much to let it all fall apart._

"Letty please-"

"I can't do this anymore. A heart can take as much hurt before it breaks and mine is already been broken."

"Baby don't do this."

"When we get out of here, I'm taking Dani back home away from all of this and I'm leaving. I won't keep you away from the baby but it's gonna be with me wher it's safe."

 _He walked towards her and put his hands on her cheeks. His forehead is pressed against hers and he starts to let his tears take over, trailing down his face._

"Letty, don't give up on us baby. We have too much to fight for just to let it all go away. I love you."

"I know you do. But sometimes love can't last forever. We thought it could but we were wrong."

 _She kisses him with so much tenderness and passion, like it was their last goodbye. She looked down at her hand and started to take off her wedding ring. She took it off her finger and put it in his hand._

"I'm sorry Dom."

 _She walked to the door and covered her mouth with her hand to not let out the immense cry pushing to come out of her. He didn't have the heart to watch her leave. He breathed out the breath that were part of what would've been his tears. Only for single tears to flow from both of his eyes. As soon as those door closed, she walked to the end of the hallway and she broke down. She had her back against the wall, sliding down as she let her muffled cry. She had her other hand on her belly and she looked down at her flat stomach. She like the baby was the baby was feeling her pain._

"I'm sorry baby. I tried but I don't know if we can come back from this."

 _She let's out a few deep breaths to get control of her breathing and settled down. She got up, keeping her hands on her belly, and wiped the tears from her face._

"I may not be able to keep my promise but I'm gonna get you and your sister out of here."

 _She moved her hand from her stomach to her backside. Reaching behind her, she lifted up her shirt and pulled out the gun she swiped from Dom during their kiss. She may not be able to save her marriage but she was going to save her babies by whatever means. She put the gun on her side and hid it with her shirt. She puts her hand on her stomach when she feels a sudden jolt inside her._

"Let's go find your sister."

 ** _Told you guys there's more to the story. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Felt like the story needed a shot of surprise in there but don't worry there's more coming. This is probably one of the most emotional chapters here. I'm currently working on the final chapters for this story so be on the look out in the next week. Also started working on the prequel and sequel for this story. I'll give more details about it at the end. In Fast 8 news, we have another trailer, new music video called "Hey Ma" for the movie's soundtrack, and Vin posted a featurette about Dom and Letty's story in the franchise. Got so many feels for Dotty and also sneak peaks from the movie too! Remember to Review :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Letty was trying to make her way to the room without bumping into someone. She hasn't thought of a plan yet but she's going in blind. When she came up to the room where they were keeping Dani, she started to tip-toe up the hall. She didn't hear any voices and it had had her worried that someone would catch her. She turned around the corner and at that moment, Dani appeared out of nowhere in front of her._

"Holy shit! Dani what are you doing?"

"I came looking for you."

"How did you get out of the room?"

"I knocked out one of the guard guys and took his swipe card. He was about to give me this shot to knock me out so I think he's gonna be out for a while."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

 _She says raising her hand to show the card. Letty walked around to see one of the guards knocked out on the floor._

"How did you take him down?"

"Three years of Judo and kickboxing at my dad's gym every weekend really paid off."

"Wow."

 _Letty was surprised by Dani's strength. She didn't expect for her to be so tough in this situation. She smiled a little, feeling a sense of pride in her daughter. She was definetley their daughter, a Torreto._

"Part of me is so proud of you right now. Okay, we gotta hide him somewhere fast before someone comes around."

"The closet."

 _They both drag the guy into the nearest closet and stuff him in there._

"Okay, what's that plan?"

"Well right now the plan is winging it until we get out of here. I need to try to contact the team and tell them where we're going."

"Russia."

"What?"

"Cipher has the plane going to Russia to take down an entire military NATO base."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she'll have the world's most dangerous weapons and can hack into the the operation controls to launch missiles, torpedos, bombs."

"So basically creating nuclear warfare. There has be something I could use to get in touch with them."

"That's why I swiped this from him."

 _She reaches down to the floor and picks up an Ipad._

"One good thing about her being a tech wacko is that she has wifi. The best thing we got is Skypeing them from here and tell them to follow us there."

"You are a genius." _She holds Dani's head and shakes it it relief_

 _They walk back into the room before anyone could find them out._

 ** _[ Mr. Nobody's Hideout]_**

 _They're all scrimmaging to find where Cipher is. Everyone is on controls when Roman gets a notification on his laptop._

"Guys, why am I getting a skype request from LTorreto."

"Open it, it's Letty."

"Wait, how do we know it her and not some virus."

"You can't send a virus on Skype genius. Open it Roman."

 _Roman opens the window to see Letty and Dani on the screen._

 **"It actually worked."**

"Thank god you're alive."

"Well hello. Who's this lady sitting next to you Letty?"

 _She couldn't believe Roman was pulling this right now and on her daughter. Jezz, the parent in her came out fast._

 **"Roman, this is my daugthter."**

"That's a new low dawg."

"Letty, where are you?"

 **"On our way to Russia."**

"Russia, why is she going there?"

"Does a military Nato base ring any bells?"

"She's going have every nuclear weapon at her arsenal."

 **"You think you track us through here Tej?"**

"Already on it. You got a two hour lead but we can take that jet and be there by night fall."

"You gonna be alright in there?"

 **"I can handle myself. I gotta cut this short, we don't know if she's watching us."**

"Alright, we'll see in in Russia."

 **[Back on the plane]**

 _They cut their connection and she hides the Ipad under the couch cushion. She let's out a sigh of relief that they're close to getting out of here._

"Hopefully they'll get here in time."

 _She looks over to Dani and she looks worried than she was earlier. She puts her arm around her and holds her close._

"Hey, everything's going to work out."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you and dad splitting up?"

 _Her heart jumping out when she heard what Dani said. She didn't expect for her to ask that question and she didn't want to worry her._

"Why would you think that?"

"You have the puppy eyes. Mine look like it whenever I cry and you took off your ring."

 _She didn't feel the band pressing on her face like it would when Letty would touch her. Letty didn't know what to tell her. She just found her parents and didn't want to crush her hopes of being a family together._

"Me and your dad are in the middle of a middle rough patch right now."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, no baby. This has been building up long before you were born. There's just a lot of stuff that's too complicated for you to understand."

"Mom, I'm young but I know what love looks like. What you and dad have, that's real."

 _Letty knew she was right. Her love for him was still in her heart and the history couldn't be let go._

"When you love someone for so long, you fight for it with all your heart. But there's only so much one person can take. We've been through so much and I don't know if my heart can take so much breaking."

 _Dani put her arms around her and hugs her. resting her head on her mom's shoulder._

"If there's a chance, then you have to keep fighting."

"I'm just so scared. I don't want to put either of you through all this hurt and pain."

"I'm a big mom, I can take it. What do you mean either?"

 _Letty starts to feel light headed and she pulls away and holds her forehead. She starts to feel a rush go through her stomach and her face starts getting clammy._

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot about the-"

 _She couldn't finish her words. She covered her mouth and ran to the trash can to throw up. She had her head dunked inside and was spitting out the last of it. She had forgotten about the baby for a second and her morning sickness. She remembered that she hasn't told Dani about the baby yet. Dani looks worried that something might be wrong with her. She runs up to her and holds her shoulder._

"Mom, mom breath it's okay. God, we need them to give you some kind of meds."

"No, it's okay. It happens all day."

"Are you sick?"

"No honey. I'm just..pregnant."

"Wait,you're pregnant?"

"Surprise."

"Mom, that's great. I'm gonna be a big sister."

"You're really happy about it? I don't want you thinking that this baby is replacing you. I know me and your dad weren't there for the important parts of your life and we want to be there when you graduate, get married, have your own kids but when you're ready. And I know I'm not the one to be giving a lecture about sex-"

"Ma. I'm happy for you really. And you and dad are gonna figure it out. It's worked out good so far."

"It's not always that simple."

"Life isn't simple but love makes it worth all the hurt you have to overcome."

 _Letty smiles at her. Her daughter's words of encouragement and hope warm up her heart. She sits up on her knees and hugged her._

"I hope you're right baby."


	12. Chapter 12

_Night fall had came and Letty was comforting Dani as they waited for the flight to end. She had her back against the wall while sitting on the nearby bed. Dani laid her on her mother's lap and was slowly falling asleep. Having her head be rubbed with a blanket covering her. They were both thankful to have this moment together, even under the troubling circumstances._

"Tell me about when you married dad."

"Well we eloped there really isn't a lot to the story."

"Come on. I know you guys are tough all the time but I see the love between you two."

"Okay. We were in the Dominican Republic and I had traveled all the way from Mexico to find your dad. We went to the beach and I was mad at him for running. I told him that I was going to be by his side, ride or die. And that was when he asked me to marry him."

"How did he ask?"

"He said marry me. Not as romantic as you'd hope it would be but it was enough for me. I thought he was messing around but he wasn't. I didn't have to think twice, I always knew I'd marry him one day. You getting tired?"

"A little but keep going, I like hearing about you and dad."

"We found a church and asked the priest to marry us. I had the white dress and wore a crown of flowers in my hair. But we forgot to get the rings so your dad took his necklace and that was our ring."

"The cross around his neck?"

"Mhhm. No matter how far apart or wherever it went, it always came back to us."

"He still wears it. He hides it around his shirt so you're close to his heart."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

 _Letty smiled knowing that Dom cared to tell her about the necklace. He cared about this girl, he loved this child that he never even met enough to fight for her._

"Did he tell you about my vows?"

"No, what were they?"

"I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."

 _She feels a tear shed down her face and wipes her eye. She notices Dani's eyes were closed and she feel fast asleep. She grabbed a pillow and rested it behind her back as she tried to fall asleep. She's asleep for a while until she feels a hand touch her shoulder. The coldness tenses her body to wake her. She looks up to see the tall man dressed in black from earlier. The man kneeling in front of her was her husband._

'Can we talk?"

"I already got out what I wanted to say."

"I know but I didn't."

"You made yourself pretty clear back there. Did you come in here to get some of her hair for a paternity or did the blonde go ahead and do that before you left?"

"Letty PLEASE. I just want to talk."

 _She looked down at Dani and saw that she was still sleeping. She must be a heavy sleeper. She thought about what she had said to her earlier. If there was still a chance, she should fight for it._

"Fine but you only have five minutes and it's all you get."

 _I eased Dani off my lap and cover the blanket over her. I walk out of the room not knowing what's gonna happen or how this is gonna end._

 ** _[Letty's P.O.V]_**

 _I walk out of the room and he leads me up the hall to another room. He opens the door and it slides open. I don't feel safe walking in there not knowing what's behind the door._

"No guns, no cameras. Just you and me."

 _I take his word for it and walked in before him. I stood in the middle of the room with my arms crossed and just looked him in the eyes._

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry."

"For which thing exactly?"

"Everything. When you met me, I was a kid who got off on the speed and thrill from fast cars. I treated you like shit when you loved me at the best and worst parts of my life. You stood by me after all the trouble I got us in. I shouldn't have said what I said. Those words came from the kid I was twenty years ago and not your husband. I knew Dani was mine because you named her after my mom. Just looking at her was like looking at a picture of you. Letty, I love you. I've never stopped loving you. When I thought you died, I hated myself for leaving. I wished I had stayed and we had gone to Rio and raise Dani together. I could never love anyone the same way that I love you. And finding out you were alive, I thought this was fate giving me back the love of my life. When you didn't remember, I wasn't going to let you go. You were the same person I loved then and the same person I love now. I know I should've told you but I thought you didn't remember having a baby. I didn't want you feeling lost again for not knowing who she was. I'm here fighting for you, three of you."

 _He puts his hand on my flat belly and his other hand on my face._

 _The tears instantly come out of my eyes as I'm hearing him talk like this. He never opened up his heart even half as much as he is right now. I've been the only person to see the vulnerable side of this man. He loved so hard and I never thought about how heart broken he was when I had supposebly died. I can't believe I was so close to giving up. He never gave up when I couldn't remember who I was or who we were to each other. He came here for me. He didn't tell me because he didn't wait me to feel the pain of not remembering our daughter. He's doing this to protect our family. He loved me enough to fight for us, even if it meant sacrificing so much._

"I can live without Dom."

 _He brings his head down feeling the dissapointment._

"But I don't want to."

 _He brings his head up when he hears me say this. He brings his other hand up to put against my cheek, making me want to close my eyes to stop my crying. He pulls me close and puts his forehead onto mine._

"I can never stop loving you. I'm sorry ever doubting you baby I.."

"Shshsh it's okay. I tore your heart apart, let me put it back together."

 _In that moment, all the emotion filling the room just made me want to kiss him. Our lips got caught up in the heat and his hands went from my face to my hips. My hands shifting from his neck to the his chest. They run down to his pelvis and I take his black tank top off of him. My arms went back around his neck and I feel his hands go back down my body. I feel him grab my ass and he lifts me into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist to keep myself from falling. I breath through my nose as we kept kissing. My back hits against the wall and he sits me down on a shelf that was above me. I take off my shirt and his mouth goes to the top part of my breasts. He moves my strap down and moves the cup out of his his way. His mouth was on my nipple while he rubs it's side. I let my head fall back and hold his head against my chest as his tongue moved around it. He reached around to my back and unhooked my bra. He moved his mouth to the other one and did the same thing. I knew that someone could hear me but I let my moaning come out of me. Feeling him touch me again makes me let out a cry while I moaned. Dom stopped when he heard me and his lips left my chest and his eyes goes to me._

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare."

 _He lips meet mine and he moves them to my neck. I grab his shoulders as he sucks and bite my neck leaving a mark that I was his. I reach my hand down to his pants and unbuckles his belt. He can tell I want to take things further so he lifts me off the shelf, his mouth still on my neck, and carries me to the bed. He lays me down and sits up between my legs. He unbuttons my jeans and slowly pulled them down my legs. He threw them on the floor and started kissing up my legs to my panties. I arched my back as he laid kisses on my front._

"Take em off."

 _I feel his hands on my side and he pulls them down. He puts his mouth on my core and I arch my back as he kept going. I raise my hips as he puts his tongue inside me, crying out as I came on his face. I catch my breath and open my eyes to see him stand up to take off his shoes, he then goes for his belt. He pulls his pants down and now were both completely naked. He crawls on the bed, trailing between my legs, and his face meets mine. He looks into my eyes and kisses away the tears on my face. I nod my head to ell him it was okay to move and he slowly guides himself inside of me. We both breath out as we felt the connection between us. It was just physical but emotional._

"I love you Dom."

"I love you too."

 _He starts moving inside of me and we get a rhythm between us. I wrap my arms around his back and just held him as we moved together. I moan the desire for more and he speeds up his pace. I drag my nails down his back and he starts grunting as he thrusts into me. I feel close to the edge and I pull away from mine and look into his eyes._

"Come with me baby."

 _We kiss so slowly as he thrusts hard into me and we both come together. He lays his head in my neck and I just hold my arms around his frame. I turn my head to face him and he moves my hair away to look at me. We both catch our breaths as he continues to trace his thumb on the side of my face._

"That was just..wow."

"I think wow's kind of understatement."

"I just didn't expect for that to happen."

"Well you have to thank the baby for that. My stupid hormones are all over the place."

"I think I'm gonna like you being pregnant."

"Wait until my mood swings hit and I'm throwing all day long."

 _I smile at him and my mind reminded my that this isn't my first time going through this._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hey, it's okay. You did what you thought was best for her. I just wished I was there for you."

"I know. But you made up for it since then and you're making up for it now."

 _We kiss for a while longer and we hold each other as sleep takes over._

 ** _[Two hours later]_**

 _I wake up laying in Dom's arms and his eyes are open smiling at me._

"You watching me sleep?"

"Yeah."

"You are seriously a teddy bear under all that muscle."

 _We laugh and kiss until I realize that the sky was still dark, meaning that we were close. I sit up and jump out of the bed to find my clothes._

"I need to get back to the room before they know I'm gone."

"You're right. Hey, can you pass me my pants? I need to give you something."

 _I grab his pants and toss it over to him. I get my shirt on and walk over to the bed. I sit on the pillow as he pulls out a pair of keys._

"There's a red SX charger down in the hanger. As soon as we're on the ground, take Dani and get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll handle them."

"Dom, no I'm not leaving you again."

"Hey, I haven't died on you yet and I'm not dying now."

 _I kiss him and he puts the keys in my hand. I get up and make my way to the door when I turn around to see him._

"You promise."

"Promise."

 _I smile and walk out the door back to the room._

 _I walk up to the door and swiped in to see Dani sitting up against the wall with her arms crossed staring at me._

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Don't try to play the poker face. You and dad had sex."

"Wow, wait a minute. How do you?"

"I'm good at fake sleeping and besides you've been gone for two hours. You were either caught or you made up. And you're smiling and not crying."

"You are too smart for your age you know that."

 _I walk over to her and get into the blanket to sit next to her._

"And your dad just found us a way out of here." _I say holding up the keys._


	13. Chapter 13

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up and my back is against a pillow set between me and the wall. I stretch a little from where I was and look over at the window. The sky was getting lighter, meaning it was morning. I felt movement on my legs and looked down to see Dani waking up. I push the strands of hair from her face and she's smiling as she slowly opens her eyes._

"Morning kiddo."

"Morning mom."

"You should really be on a bed you know."

 _I turn to see her by the door when I hear her voice. The blonde bitch that's terrorizing my family._

"It's not good for the baby."

 _Dani sits up and I hold her close to me, not wanting her to come near her._

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything that goes on through the wires."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your husband is the only person that do the job that I need done."

"Why him? You could get any soldier or fighter in the world. Why go after him ?"

"Because the person who was suppose to do it is hooked up to a breathing machine in London."

 _I feel a jolt jump in my stomach when I remembered. She can't be talking about him._

"You remember Owen don't you?. See I thought you would."

"Mom, who's Owen?"

"Someone from a long time ago. What does he have to do with all this?"

"You see he was working under me and your team took him out. I knew the only person that can get things done was Dom. But I knew he wasn't going to come willingly so I needed leverage."

"So why bring my daughter into this? Why not just take me?"

"I've seen the way you fight. You would have found some way out of her and kill half my men to do it and with Mia hoping around the world, she hard to track down let alone kidnap. So I took the person he loved the most, his child. It wasn't suppose to happen so soon. I was going to wait until you had the baby and take it once you two were most vulnerable but your daughter actually moved it up. One of my associates found a request through the Social Security Department for a birth certificate and your names popped up when she was trying to find you two. Curiousity can kill the cat you know."

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter."

"Or what. You'll jump from thirty-nine thousand feet or try to grab my gun.

"You realized you messed with the wrong family."

"Family. Doesn't look like from what I can tell."

"Do you really want to test a pregnant woman right now?."

"You're husband walked out on you."

"Don't listen to her Dani."

"You have a daughter you kept a secret her whole life and you didn't even want her."

"Shut up."

"I have the upper hand here Letty and there's no way you can stop me."

 _She suddenly fell to the floor. I see a dart in the side of her and the next thing we know, Shaw is jumping through the vent._

"What the hell?" _Dani jumps in shock from what just happened._

"It's non-lethal. She be knocked out for a while."

"How did you up here?"

"The pilots were lowering their altitude for landing and I hoped in with a jet pack. Let's go."

"Mom, can we trust him?"

"No but we have no choice. We gotta go come on."

 _We get up from the bed and head out the door. He guides us down the stairway and we walk over the dead bodies that he shot. I wanted to protect Dani from seeing this so I guarded her the best I can and held her hand._

"Just close your eyes baby okay and follow me with my hand."

 _We get to the hanger and into the garage where the cars are. I see the SX charger by the gate and pulls the key that Dom gave from her pocket._

"There's a parachute with the car. There are guns and amo in the back seat, enough to get you through the first ten miles. Take her with you and get her as far away from here as possible to get back to the others. I'm going on a limb here and trusting you with my child. Do not make me regret this."

"You have my word."

"Wait mom no."

"Baby you need to go before they find us here. I'll follow you with your dad okay."

"I'll give you two a minute, I wait in the car."

 _Shaw walks over to the car and gets in. i sound crazy for trusting him but he's helped us try to stop whatever Cipher is doing and this is my last resort in getting Dani out of here and away from any danger. I take hold of Dani's shoulders and pull her close to me._

"My job as a mom is to protect you. I didn't come back into your life only for you to loose me again. You are going to be fine. Me and your dad are gonna stop this lady and we are going to get out of here. He won't admit but he always needs back up and I'm always there."

"How are you so sure?"

"Sixteen years in this game I've learned a lot of stuff."

 _She laughs but still looks worried so I take hold of her face._

"Remember, you're a Torreto and no one dies in this family."

 _I hug her and hold on to her as tight as I could. I hold her head close to my face and kiss her head through her hair. I breath as I let the tears come_

"You promise."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." _She says holding back her tears._

 _I let her go and she goes to the car. I run over to one of the bodies and grabbed a gun from the floor. I make my way up the stairs and hit the airdrop button for them to get out. The plane is on the ground and I watch them until they drive out and make my way up to controls. It was time to end this once and for all. I had to find Dom and make our way out of here._

 ** _Sorry for late update. Just got back from Spring Break and getting back to work and school stuff. We're coming close to the end of this story and I'm in the middle of the first chapter for my sequel for this story. This will be a prequel to Fast 9 and a possible story arc._**

 ** _Please Rate & Review_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I make my through the halls fast but try to stay quiet so no one would hear me. I hear footsteps coming from the corner and try to get away. I turn around and go the opposite way from where I came when I feel a hand over my mouth and I'm pulled into a room. It's dark so I couldn't see and I try to scream but the voice tells me to shsh and I comply as I hear the footsteps get closer._

"Where's the girl?"

"She's gone."

"What about the wife?"

"Cameras saw her in the hanger. She could be still there or heading to the ground."

 _The steps go away and I calm down. The person had me facing away and I feel his arm go towards something. I elbow him in the groin and turn around to knee him in the leg. Swinging my leg under him, I get up quickly and go to turn on the light quickly. I turn to see the guy on the floor trying to stand up while holding his stomach._

"DOM."

"Jeez, you still remember that jab down."

"What are you doing?"

"On my way down. You were suppose to go with Dani."

"She's fine. Shaw got her out."

"What?"

"Now's not the time to explain, we need to go."

"No you need to get out."

"Dom, I told you I'm not going without you."

"This is not your fight."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? Dom, I'm not the girl that's their to be a fill in anymore. I'm your wife. Why can't you get that through your head."

"I want to keep you safe. You and Dani and the baby."

"These kids have been through more in the past week than one person should but their our kids, they tough as nails. And how many times do I have to tell you, wherever you go, I go with you. I'm a big girl and take care of myself. You and me are a team. We took those vows and I'm sticking to them. I'm gonna keep standing by you whether you like it or not."

" They want me. They need their mom."

"They're gonna need their dad too."

"I don't want them to loose both their parents for the mistakes."

"We won't let that happen and you wanna know why? Because part of my job as a mom is too make sure their dad comes home to us. So I'm not getting off this plane without you or else I'll drop kick your ass right now and drag you down there myself."

 _Out of nowhere, he pulled me towards him and kisses me. I try not to let it take over me but I give in. When I pull away, I look up at him trying to catch my breath._

"Did you do that to just shut me up or get me to forgive you?"

"Both."

"I do forgive you but we got a lot of stuff to work out. It can't be solved with just sex and I'm sorry's."

"I get it. I'm gonna make it up to the three of you, I promise."

"You haven't been really great with those these days."

 _His face went still and he looks down feeling the jab I made._

"Sorry, it's the hormones talking."

"It's okay. You have the right to be mad. It's gonna be different this time."

"We can just take a baby step at a time. Let's get you home."

 _He takes my hand and we head towards the door. He goes out first to make sure it's all clear. He mans the back while I go the front. Two guys comes around the corner on my side. Just before they could raise their guns, Dom shoots one of them while I take out the other. The smell of the blood starts to make me feel quezzy._

"You good?"

"Yeah. Just the instant nausea. I'm good, let's go."

 _We go down the stairwell and into the hanger where the cars are._

"They're gonna try and follow us."

"Split cars?"

"Meet you at the finish line."

"You know I'm gonna beat you there." _I say as I walk over to the one of the cars, reminding him of our first race together. I see him smirk as he goes over to the other one. I starts the engine and we make our way out onto the ice. The others manage pop up beside us and they brought back up with them. I pull my walkie up from the radio to talk._

"What took you guys so long?"

"You try finding a plane in the freakin Arctic?"

"We're in Russia you dumbass."

"Shut up Tej."

"Yeah, I didn't miss that."

 _We make are way out to main base when the ground starts to shack from under us. I turn around to see a submarine chasing us._

"That's not good."

"Oh,shit."

"We're gonna need a bigger truck."

 _We punch it out of there and they start shooting at us. I try to dodge the shots fired and my body is being jolted from side to side. The ice starts to break away from under us and we speed up as fast as we can. There's a missile that starts to come out from the top of it and it starts to aim towards us. It goes up in the air and it slowly starts it's desent. I look in front of me and see Dom driving in it's path. He's driving towards the base but there's a drop towards it. I can't tell how far down it can go. God, please tell me he isn't doing this again. He hits the NOS and heads towards it._

"DOM!"

 _All I see is the car going down and the missile going straight towards Cipher's main base. The whole place blows up in flames. We stop our cars hen the dubree gets towrads us. Suddenly, a car comes from up the hill and it's Dom. I let out a sigh of relief and look down at my stomach to give it a pat._

"Looks like he kept his promise."

 _He pulls up in front of all of us and I get out of the car to meet him. I walk up to him and he takes me in his arms. I feel tears start to fill my eyes and I just let them out._

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."

 _He kisses the top of my head and he sets me back down on to the ground._

"Dai's safe. Shaw brought her back the base and she's getting checked out by the docs."

 _We both let out a sigh of relief he hugs me from behind hearing Hobbs give us an all clear about Dani. Thank God she's okay._

"Thank God. Let's go home." _We start walking back when I feel a sudden pain hit me._

 _"_ Oouch." _I clutch my stomach and bend down a little forward. It feels like a cramp jabbed me in the gut._

"You okay?"

 _My eyes are getting fuzzy and the room starts to spin. I feel a small stream of something running down my leg and starts to stumble on my feet._

"Yeah..I..just need to..go down."

 _I loose my balance an fall into a pair of arms. All I hear was Dom yell my name and I start to think of the baby. Please let the baby be okay. Then everything goes dark._

 ** _Sorry the update took forever. Time takes up time as always. Anyways, working on the final chapters and beginning the first for the sequel to this story. Not revealing the title until I publish it, so if you follow/favorite me you'll get an alert soon._**

 ** _Coming Up: Fate of the Family_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Letty P.O.V_

 _My head feels like it's been swung around like a dodgeball. I'm just now waking up but my eyes are closed. I hearing beeping coming from a monitor and the sound of a light buzzing. I'm in a hospital. It all comes back to me. The shot of pain, falling to the ground, the ling of fluid that ran down my leg. God, please don't take my baby. I was so careless and thought about Dani and Dom when I should've thought about the baby._ _I start to hear a voice from my left ear. It sounds hoarse and seems like he had been crying for a while by the way he was breathing. Then I feel him holding my hand and feel the cold from outside still there._

"I know I've screwed up so many times but don't make her pay for them. Please don't take our baby. She's already lost and we have her back. I promise, for as long as I live, I'm going to be a better husband to her. I'll be a better father to my daughter and my son."

 _I feel like crying when I hear him pray. He feels guilty for what's happened and he was scared. I can't blame him because I was just as scared. We lost our chance with Dani and we might lose it with this one. I open my eyes and see myself laying in a hospital bed. He has his head down and he's holding my hand in his and he kisses it. I try to get words to come out of my mouth but I'm still a little hazy._

"I meant it when I'd say I'll make it up to you. And I will spend everyday of the rest of my life making you guys happy."

"Well you can get me a new car for starters."

 _He lifts his head up and sees me crying. His eyes are flushed from crying but his frown turns into a smile when he sees me awake._

"Hi."

"Hey." _He sits up and kisses me. Our faces never left each other._

"I'm sorry baby."

"No, no. Look at me. You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault."

"But the baby.."

"You're baby's fine."

 _My heart jumped when I hear those words. The baby's okay. Thank you God the baby was okay. I see the doctor walk into my room with a chart in her hand._

"But I was bleeding."

"It's normal to be spotting during the first trimester. What's not normal is for moms to be driving on ice out running submarines."

"Oh, thank god." _He said as he rubbed his hand on my stomach. My shirt was lifted up to where you could only see my belly button._

"But I passed out and I felt this jab where the baby was."

"You over exerted yourself then you knew you could and the stress is what brought on the sudden cramps.. Your body is doing double the work for two people, you need to be more careful. I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure. As long as we have a heartbeat, you shouldn't have to worry about having a healthy baby."

 _She slapped some cold gel on my belly and puts a monitor stick on it. She turns the monitor on and she looks to try and find something. I hold Dom's hand tight and praying to see the little globe I saw before and hear something. That's when the little drumming starts. I see it. It's heart beating like the start of a car engine going and I let myself cry._

"There it is. Little guy was hiding in there."

"Thank God." _I hold the upper part where the gel wasn't covering it. Dom kisses my forehead and pushes my hair back as we look at the monitor._

"9 1/2 weeks and looking healthy. I'd recommend mom to stay out of trouble until this baby is born." _She says wiping the gel off my belly._

"You got it doc."

 _The doctor walks out of the room to give us a moment._

"I meant every word I said. I'm not loosing either one of you again and I won't let anything else happen to our family."

"That's why I think we should go on maternity leave."

"Maternity leave?"

"I don't want to put the baby in danger again. This whole time I thought about you and Dani, I forgot about the other important person in my life."

"Hey, you were fighting for this family and they're both okay. And this kid's a Toretto, he or she will be okay. And hopefully we're going to do better for this kid."

 _He kisses my forehead and holds my head in his hand._

"Where's Dani?"

"They're checking her out down the hall, she's fine. I got to tell you something."

"Oh no, what did they do to her ?"

"Nothing. Letty, when they took Dani, her parents were on their way to pick her up from her soccer game when.."

"Please tell me she didn't.."

"They crashed their car but they made it."

 _Thank God. Dani didn't deserve to loose her both her parents, whether it be us or them._

"Nobody found them in a hospital. They're pretty banged up but they're okay."

"So I guess Dani's going back."

"They actually want to meet us. Not right now, I told them you were in the hospital and they wanted you to be alright."

"You talked to them."

"Yeah. I thought they wanted to kill me for how much stuff Dani was thrown into but they were okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They saw the look in my eyes and saw a parent worried about his child. They knew her parents were in trouble but know that we've changed and how much we fought to bring her home. They're upstairs with Dani right now. They want us to be apart of her life but I don't want you to worry about that right now. You just rest and get your strength back."

"Okay. Right now I just want you to hold us right now and never let go." _Referring to me and the baby._

"You got it."

 _He sat on the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me. He puts his hand on my belly and I put mine on top of his._

"So we got seven and a half months until the new kid shows up. You think we're ready for this?"

"I think that a kid that's half of you and me, we're in for a hell of a ride."

"Yeah but we do make pretty great kids. And who knows, this one may be a boy."

"So now you're on team boy?"

"Well, we already have a girl and we said we wanted three. The last one can be a tie breaker."

"That sounds nice. How about we get through this one first before we start working on number three."

"Alright."

 _I kiss him lightly and lay my head down on his shoulder and just held the baby while I got my strength back._

 ** _Don't worry guys, this isn't the end yet. You guys know I throw in some suspense in my stories and that I'm Team Dotty. Also, got a full rundown of the movie from a friend on facebook who saw the movie at a private screening yesterday so message me if you want the full rundown I got._**

 ** _Rate and Review as always! :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We've been back in the states for almost a week now and things were starting to get back to how they were. Dani was back with her parents. She needed to recharge and recover from everything that's happened. Cipher got away but we were able to stop her. She's the least of our problems for now. Dom and I had taken some time in New York to spend some time together. The rest of the team was still here sorting out stuff for Nobody and his sidekick. It's our last day here before we go back home to L.A so we wanted to throw Sunday barbeque on the roof, a tradition we plan on keeping in our family._

 _I walk over to the mirror on the wall before I go outside and notice something. I lay my red top flat on my stomach and see it. A little bump was popping out at the bottom of my stomach. This little baby is starting to feel real. Hearing it's heartbeat was the most amazing sound I heard but seeing this little goldfish growing inside me just made my heart feel so much bigger. I keep looking down at it and rub my stomach when I see a large pair of hands on my sides. I lean back into him and he rests his head against my neck. I move my hands so he could feel it too an I look at him through the mirror._

"There's my girl."

"Hey daddy."

"How you feeling?"

"Well I only threw up twice today but my boobs are pretty good at the moment."

"They really are." _He slowly moves his hands up my body but I stop him._

"Easy Papa, I'm soft everywhere. But I might be up for a little later."

 _He kisses my neck, making me laugh. We just keep looking at my bump for what felt like the longest time._

"We really made this." _He sways me from side to side slowly as he holds my little pouch_

"We did."

 _He makes a slight frown on his face. I know he's been thinking about Dani, so was I. But she needed to be with her parents now, get a sense of m=normal back. When she's ready, she'll come on her own. I turn around and wrap my arms around his lower body._

"She just needs time."

"I know."

"We're gonna be fine."

 _I hug him and he kisses my head. I look up at him and smile at him._

"You still want to take the offer?"

"I want to ask Dani first. I know they want us to but I want her to know she has a choice too."

 _I smile back at him with a smirk._

"What?"

"You're starting to sound like a dad."

"Really?"

"Really. It's kind of sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

 _I kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands go down to my ass and he pulls me close to him._

"You think..they'll notice..If we're gone?" _I say in between me kissing him._

"Yeah but I really don't give a fuck. Right now, I want my wife." _He says as he lifts me in his arms. I wrap my legs around him and he turns us around to the bedroom. He closes the door with his foot and carries me to the bed. He throws me down on the bed and he gets in between my legs. He kisses my neck and makes his way down. Moving my pullover shirt to my shoulders, He kisses my breasts above my bra and I moan as I feel him sucking close to my nipple. They've gotten so sensitive and it only heightened my heat more. I held his head there and I arch my back as his tongue ran over my skin._

"Come here baby, come here."

 _I say frantically, pulling him up towards me and locking my lips with his. We knew it had to be quick but my hormones made me want more. I slide my top all the way down to my stomach and he starts to unbuckle his belt. We suddenly hear the doorbell we stop our movements and looked at each other._

"Is somebody else coming?"

"In about five minutes."

"Shut up." _I hit his shoulder playfully and he leans down to kiss me._ "You get it. I need to fix myself here."

"Alright." _I kisses me one more time and gets off the bed, readjusting his belt. He opens the door and walks out the room._

 _God, that was hot. We've haven't touched each other in a week but it felt like months. I still don't know how this pregnancy is really affecting me. I sit up and pull my shirt back on. I grab a bobby pin and put my hair up. I hear a knock at the door and stand up on my feet._

"Come in."

 _The door opens and my heart jumps when I see who it is. She's wearing a olive green romper with short sleeves and chunky tan wedges. Dom was standing behind her, still holding the door knob._

"Hi. I didn't know if you wanted me to come."

"No it's okay."

"My parents..they're outside with everybody. They said that we should talk."

 _She walks over to the bed and we both sits down next to her. Dom walks over and sits down next to her, now she's in the middle._

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Well we know that all of this came so fast and our lives aren't what you expected it to be."

"We don't want that to change what or how you feel about us. I know you've wanted to find us for so long and thought you lost me forever and din't know where your dad was. But we're both here now and we want to be apart of your life and we want you in ours." _I hold her hand._

"I wan that. I really do. I just don't want to be in the way of you guys life you know."

"You are our daughter. What matters the most is family and you are part of this family. You, your mom, and the baby are what matters."

"Okay. So what do you want to ask me about because I know you didn't bring me in here to cry."

 _She's a smart girl, I see a lot of me in her. Dom pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and held it in his hand._

"So the last job we did got our house blown up. And we've been hoping around the world and thought since we have you two, it was time to make a new place home." _He hands her the folded piece of paper._ "We got an offer on a nice place."

"It's a five bedroom, three baths. You could come over and help put the nursery together. It has this huge kitchen where I can make you my three-star pancakes."

"They're five star but she doesn't want to be modest."

"And there's a pool and a big backyard for barbeques and days where you just want to come over and just swim in the water."

 _She looks at the paper and a smile starts forming on her face._

"This is across the street from me."

"We talked with your parents and they agreed that we should be close by. You'll have your own room that you can put together anyway you want."

 _She smiles and nods her head._ "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Just know that it's not gonna be your escape hatch when you get into a fight or want to run away if you act out."

"Okay dad."

 _He smiles and his face shifts to being a little sad. He lets out a slight tear out of his eye._

"What's wrong?"

"That's the first time you called me dad."

 _She hugs him and he holds her so tight. He kisses her forehead and I held my hand at my face. I kiss her head and press my forehead against her head. This moment together is something that no one can take away._

 ** _[Outside]_**

 _Dani walks over to the table and tries her hand at the grill with Tej showing her. I walk out to the roof holding Dom's hand when I see them. It's been sixteen years since I saw them but they still look the same._

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just feels like deja vu."

"You can do this."

 _I held his hand tighter and we walked over the table. They're standing at the table and they see us. They have the same expressions we do when we saw them. We stop in our place and we were standing in front of each other._

Hi Letty."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling? Dom told us about the baby." _Marianna asks holding her drink nervously._

"Good. The morning sickness is taking over me."

"I had the same thing with my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes. He's about twelve. He's in San Diego at a soccer camp. Dani taught how to play." _Darryl says taking a sip of his Corona._

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's in love with soccer but she does cheer just to keep her moving post season."

"God she sounds amazing." _Dom looks over at Dani and she's eating a hot dog._

"First bite, you got grace." _Roman yells over at Dani while he stands at the ledge with Hobbs and Ramsey. Dani looks at him confused then turns to me and Dom._

"House rules kid."

 _We laugh a little and the tension eased down._

"I know this goes without saying but I just want to thank you. You've loved our daughter and cared for her when we couldn't. Gave her the life that she deserved."

"You're a good man Dom but we should be the ones thanking you. You brought our girl home and gave us the most amazing gift any person could give. and grateful everyday for that."

 _We smile at each other knowing that we all shared the same thing, we loved the same little girl. As crazy as it seemed, we were going to make this work. For Dani._

"Alright fam, let's eat." _Tej says carrying a plate of food._

 _We walk to the table and sat down. Dom sat at the head of the table and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand rested on the side of my jeans. Dani sat next to us and Dom took her hand as we all joined hands to do grace,_

"You're up kid."

"Dear God, thank you for bringing us here today. Thank for the meal were about to partake in and the people at this table. Thank you for bringing our family our family back together, for the new additions to it, and for fast cars."

 ** _Fin_**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story since the beginning. You guys are awesome! My sequel for this story is going up this week. _The Torettos_ , a prequel into Fast 9 about Dom and Letty with their new family. ****In movie news, I'm going to see the movie on April 13th and couldn't be more excited.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions on what you'd like to see in this sequel.**

 **Remember R &R**


End file.
